The Reason Why
by TheCoolestGirlDJ
Summary: We all know Tom Riddle had a hard childhood, and we all know that that is what made him hate muggles but why dose he hate Albus Dumbledore? Non graphic rape slash AD/TR


The Real Reason

WE all know Tom Riddle had a hard childhood, and we all know that that is what made him hate muggles but why dose he hate Albus Dumbledore?

Tom Riddle walked into the wall between platform 9 and 10 heading to Hogwarts for his third year of schooling in the wizarding world. He was excited to see all the Slytherins, not friends but still, in his year. Thinking back to the summer he found himself picturing a bright green cures flying at the idiotic muggles at the orphanage and them falling over, dead. He knew it would never happen but he could dream. As Tom walked on to the train, twenty minutes early mind you, he picked the vary back compartment where he hoped no one would bug him, too bad he wasn't hoping enough.

Tom sat in his compartment with a Gryffindor girl in his year, something McGoggles or something like that, she told him that there were no compartments left and as much as she disliked him she sat with him anyway. 'Idiot Gryffindor's' Tom thought while listing to the girl talk about Quidditch, which Tom despised, and the out of nowhere the train stopped. 'It way too early to be here yet, right?' Tom thought while looking out the window and sure enough they were at Hogmead!

"Well thanks for wasting my time I hope I never have to see you, let alone talk to you again." Tom told the Gryffindor. She looked at him and glared at him with her lips in a thin white line. She started to say something but by that time Tom was gone, muttering about Gryffindor's who can't tell when they aren't wanted.

Tom sat at a few other Slytherins, upper years but who really cares, and sat quietly until the carriages stopped. After the sorting Tom was looking at the food on the table, he hadn't had anything to eat on the train because he was pretending to be asleep so the Gryffindor would shut up, so Tom started pilling food on his plate and started eating. After all the food was gone Headmaster Dippit stood up and everyone slowly quieted down and he started speaking. "Welcome everyone to Hogwarts for a new school year! A few announcements before you all are going to bed; First off the Forbidden Forest was named that for a reason so we ask the students not to go in there without a teacher." Tom heard a loud 'humph' from the Gryffindor table and looked over to see a large boy with his arms a crossed his chest and he was... pouting? Odd. "And lastly we ask that everyone be in in their common room but curfew or they will be punished." And with that everyone went to bed.

Weeks passed before Tom realized the transfiguration professor was looking at him oddly and had been for a while now. Tom was right Professor Dumbledore had been watching him, noticing that Tom was growing into a very handsome young man. Albus would watch Tom in class, in the corridors and in the Great Hall for almost two weeks. The only problem was that Albus like what he saw, a handsome, strong, and powerful young man, well the problem was more for Tom not Albus. Albus was not in love with Tom, only his body. Sadly for Tom Professor Dumbledore asked Tim to stay after class one seemingly normal Friday afternoon. Tom was lead back to Dumbledore's office where he was asked to sit and was offered tea and an odd yellow candy, he only accept the tea. So there he sat drinking his tea while slowly realizing that something was wrong, he was thinking about why he was here when he started to notice how, well incurably hot his professor is, and he was very much straight. 'Wait a moment!' Tom suddenly felt like he should go kiss his professor! 'Was I drugged?' Tom wondered. As Tom sat thinking Albus pulled out his was and pointed it at Tom "Imprio" was all he said.

Tom suddenly felt like he was floating on a cloud! _Stand up Tom_ a voice at the back of his mind told him 'Ok' he thought back and did as he was told. _Now Tom I want you to strip for me_, the voice told him again and so he did. Tom did everything the voice told him to but why the voice wanted him on his knees in from of his Professor he would never know. _Now suck_ said the voice. 'Ok why not' Tom thought. After a while the voice told him to stop and to bend over the desk. Tom did as told. He felt something large and warm at his entrance was waiting for something to happen and when it did Tom wanted it to stop! It HURT! _Enjoy it and touch you self _the voice told him and Tom did. He wanted more and more, faster and faster and then there was a white light from behind his eye lids and it was over. Albus pointed his want at Tom and said "obliviate" and told Tom "Thank you Tom you may go back to your common room now.

Tom woke up the next day very sore and he couldn't remember what had happen last night. 'Well it's a good thing I learned occlumency last year then' He though to him self. Tom closed his eyes and found a space in his mind that was cloudy. 'Well maybe I can just fan it away' Tom's thoughts echoed in his mind. So he tried fanning it and to his surprise it worked! He looks at the now unfogged memory and watched it. As everything happen in the memory Tom started to remember. Half way through Tom left his mind, but the memory was still there every time he closed his eyes. He could always see it; it would never go away or fade. That day Tom swore he would kill Albus Dumbledore for what he had done.

A.N. I'm sorry for how it is typed, I have trouble with grammar and spelling and I'm going into 11th grade. Please leave a comment telling me my mistakes and what I could do to make it better. Thanks

A.N 2 Ok so I went back through this and re read it and realized

1) My spelling and grammar were as bad as I assumed, I'm sorry about that  
2) this isn't very good, but I don't particularly care.

Ok well anyways thanks for reading R&R please!


End file.
